<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Top of the World by thisjustout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579359">On Top of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/thisjustout'>thisjustout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Direct Address, F/F, Falling In Love, First Person, Healing, POV Korra, Post-Canon, Retrospective, crossposted from tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/thisjustout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I fell for you when we were half a world apart and three years separated. I didn’t realize it until we reunited—your smile; your blush; your voice. Your genius and creativity, your compassion and your selflessness. You took me wholly by surprise.</em>
</p><p>In which Korra tries to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Top of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: <em>things you said when we were on top of the world</em></p><p>  <a href="https://sidetog.tumblr.com/post/184470280328/korrasami-21">Crossposted from Tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fell for you when we were half a world apart and three years separated. I didn’t realize it until we reunited—your smile; your blush; your voice. Your genius and creativity, your compassion and your selflessness. You took me wholly by surprise.</p><p>I didn’t call it love yet. I suppose I was scared to admit the possibility. And I suppose it didn’t help that the world was spinning helplessly out of our control. But I learned you reciprocated my feelings; so when the day was won, I tried love out for a spin. I invited you to the spirit world.</p><p>It wasn’t then—not in that vacation full of silent hand-holding, marvelling at spirits, and frequent snogging—that I really fell in love. It was afterward. Seeing Republic City come together again, the damage repaired and the new bonds forged… for once in my career, I was an Avatar residing over an era of peace. I really can’t describe the tranquility and power I felt in those months. We were on top of the world. </p><p>Not that there wasn’t work. I barely saw anything of you in the first weeks, so busy were you with the outer city infrastructure committee. Sometimes I stayed at your apartment… I remember the nights we stayed up late, just talking… you poured your heart out to me… told me everything. About growing up, about your mother and father. All the bottled up hurt and fear and regret, everything you had tried to cope with on your own.</p><p>I told you about the flashbacks, the shame and the helplessness. About my fears and uncertainties, my longings and regrets. I told you more than I’d told Tenzin, or anyone else. More than I’d ever told myself.</p><p>It came out little by little, night after night. Always I met your smiling eyes and warm hands; sometimes a hug. Some nights I was comforter, some nights comforted. Most nights it was hard to tell the difference. And I never needed a kiss to verify your love—you put it plainly where I could see.</p><p>It was neither in the heat of battle, nor in the giddiness of victory that I truly fell in love with you, Asami; but when the smoke cleared, and we opened up our souls, and I knew we were in it for the long haul.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>